Undertale Hocus Pocus
by black cat studio
Summary: It's the monsters second year of Halloween on the Surface. They all love the spooky holiday including their human child friend Frisk. Yet none knew that a legend of the three witches has returned once again to get any child's soul. The monsters must keep Frisk safe from the witches. Will they be able to protect Frisk till sunrise? Read and Find out!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi, it's been forever since I ever came on here. Now I return and back with a spooky holiday story that I believe we all love and adore. Also since so many loves Undertale well... two favorite fandoms are place into one story. Also nobody ever did a Hocus Pocus and Undertale crossover story. So I'm the first to start. LOL!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and... please don't judge on how I would see things from the Undertale characters. I'm changing the characters looks since it's Halloween. So don't judge or say something is not right it's just part of the story! Okay so... hope you all would fall in love and get into a spooky scary time of this crossover.**

* * *

A legend that proves of pure evil in the world.

A legend that shows that monsters, witches, and other creepy creatures do exist in the world.

A legend that was so long ago is still told today.

And now the legend of the three Sanderson witches who like to feed on human children so they can stay young forever coming true once more.

The witches had once came back by a virgin who lit the candle on Halloween Night! With this virgin's curiosity and his disbelief of the legend has almost caused his and those he cares lives.

A black cat is known as Thackery Binx who was cursed by the witches' spell had helped the Virgin to stop the witches. As well protect the Virgin's sister who reminded Thackery of his own sister Emily Blink.

With the sacrifice of the Virgin saving the sister he loves and his bravery. He had won and the witches turned into dust. Thackery was finally free and reunite with his sister and family.

The story ended there.

But... The legend is repeating itself as the Sanderson Sisters has mysteriously returned to the world. Only this time in a brand new place.

In the Cemetary...

"Sister, we have returned to life," said the witch with long blonde shaggy hair wearing her long pink dress and a black cape.

This witch with the blonde hair is known to be the most beautiful witches of the Sanderson.

The second witch with the black hair that sticks up in the air wearing a red and yellowish dress looks around saying, "how did we come back?"

The third and the leader of the three with her red curly hair, her two buck teeth hang out from her mouth, wearing her green and blue dress said, "we are indeed back! But how and whom brought us here?"

"Maybe we brought ourselves back" smiles the black haired witch.

The red haired witch slap her sister in the face, "honestly!"

"Wini! We'll back and we can have all the children of the world!"

Wini looks at her sister with the blonde hair smiles, "Oh Sarah, you're so brilliant! We only have this one Halloween night before we turn into dust!"

The black hair witch gulps, "just like before..."

Wini put her hands up yelling, "Mary, how could you remind us of that!"

Sarah patted her sister as she hisses at Mary. Making Mary back up fiddling with her hands.

"It's okay Wini, we have a second chance now. With so many children around we will be young forever!"

Wini wipes her tears as she nods, "yes and this time nobody can stop us!"

Mary gulps asks, "Uh, sisters?"

"What is it?!"

Mary answers looking around, "I do not believe we're in the same place or even close to home."

Both Wini and Sarah looks around to see that Mary is right. They didn't recognize the cemetery.

"You're right," said Wini, "where are we?"

Sarah smiles, "at least we can find some children here."

Wini shrugs as she and her two sisters walk forward sway their bodies from side to side before they saw the road leading towards the city.

"Wini," said Mary seeing the city so big, "why is there so big buildings in that village there?"

Wini put her finger under her chin as she began to think, "it has been very long time since we were gone. I believe many things has change since we have been gone."

Sarah smiles, "hmm... I wonder if there are any cute boys around."

"What?!"

Sarah could see Wini looking at her with anger as she quickly said smiling, "nothing, sister."

Wini snarls as she led her two sisters into the city.

This was going to be all new to the Sanderson sisters. Especially in a big city of Ebott City.


	2. Chapter 1

A human child name Frisk wearing her blue and pink stripe sweat-shirt and blue jeans pants walked beside her goat monster mother wearing a purple dress and pink jacket.

The two walked into the laboratory of the scientist. The goat monster rang the doorbell and immediately the door open to reveal a blue sea creature name Undyne. Wearing her black tank top and shorts with her long red hair tie in a pony tail.

"Hey Toriel, hey kid," said Undyne smiling, "Alphys has been waiting for you two."

Toriel giggles, "I'm sure she has. She's been looking forward to doing this with Frisk."

Frisk giggles, "I'm going to be totally different when she gets done."

Undyne let Toriel and Frisk inside. Once the two were inside Undyne call Alphys and make sure to let Alphys know that Toriel and Frisk are here with her. Not even a minute Alphys came running down wearing her white lab coat with a brown with pink flowers apron. Alphys stop in front of Frisk and Toriel as she replies.

"So g... glad you two came! I... I'm so excited to do this!"

Toriel smiles, "Frisk is excited herself. Me and Muffet made her costume and Papyrus help to create the mask."

Alphys smiles as she began to pull Frisk up the stairs, "Oh... I can't wait to get started!"

Undyne walk up to Toriel as said, "heh... you should have seen when you call Alphys yesterday. She was so excited that she nearly spills her coffee all over her desk. I never saw someone's eyes lit up like her's when she told me what you wanted her to do."

Toriel smiles, "I figure Alphys was the right person for this job."

Undyne nods, "yeah, you got that point right."

Half an Hour Later...

Alphys came out of the room as she looks down at Undyne and Toriel, "O... okay um... I had little trouble with the color because with her hair being so dark... but.. uh... hope you don't mind being dark... T... Toriel."

Toriel shook her head, "as long it's fine with my child it's alright for me."

Alphys smiles, "o... oh good wanted to make sure. Frisk really loves how it turns out."

Undyne said crossing her arms, "Well come on. I wanna see the punks new hair due."

Alphys nods as she calls Frisk to come out to show Undyne and Toriel her new look. Once Frisk came out Toriel and Undyne smiles at the child.

Frisk's hair is no longer dark brown like before only now this time Frisk's hair is dark green.

"What do you think Mom, Undyne?"

Undyne said giving a thumbs up, "look really awesome, punk! Alphys, you did one hell of a good job."

Toriel gave Undyne a stern look before nodding, "I agree. I think it looks really cute, Frisk."

Frisk smiles as she came running down to join her mother. Alphys' face turned red as she just giggles.

Undyne said, "wait until Paps and Sans see ya. They'll be really shocked especially Paps."

Frisk smiles, "you think so! I sure do hope so. Thank you Alphys and goodbye Undyne."

Both Frisk and Toriel left leaving Alphys speechless and Undyne congratulating Alphys for a well-done job she did of dyeing Frisk's hair.

Once the two made it back home, Asgore was the first to see Frisk's hair for the first time.

"Oh my," he said chuckling, "that's a really nice green hair for your costume, Frisk."

Frisk giggles, "thanks, Dad! I really love it! Alphys did a great job!"

Asgore nods, "I agree. She did a really good job. I did not know she could do that."

Toriel shrug, "well if you give a monster a chance to do something. They'll willing to do it."

Asgore looks down and nods, "I suppose you are right, Tori."

Toriel sighs as she and Frisk walked into the house to see Sans sitting on the couch watching TV while Papyrus is in the kitchen cooking something for dinner. Toriel smiles as she calls Sans' name.

Sans looks at Toriel for a minute before he turns to look at Frisk. His eyes sockets widened as he said getting up from the couch.

"Wow kiddo," he said zipping his blue jacket up to hide his white shirt, "you look really good with that green hair of yours. Alphys did a really nice job at it."

Soon Papyrus high pitch voice was heard across the kitchen, "I want to see it too, Frisk! Come here so I can take a look at you!"

Frisk giggles as she ran into the kitchen to see Papyrus wearing his orange sweatshirt and brown pants stirring something in a black cooking pan. Papyrus stop stirring as he put the wooden spoon down and turn to look at Frisk. Papyrus' eyes lit up as he looks at Frisk's hair.

"Wowie! You began to look like a Princess Pumpkin!"

Frisk smiles, "All I need is my dress and mask then I'll be all set!"

Papyrus smiles, "indeed! That way I the Great Papyrus will be your Superhero to save you from danger!"

Frisk laughs, "I know I can count on you to protect me from Villains who want to kidnap me and my pumpkins."

"Nyah, heh, heh! No villains will take you or your pumpkins, my lady!"

Sans and Toriel couldn't help but laugh as they watch Papyrus picks Frisk up and pretended to fly while holding Frisk in his arms.

Soon Asgore came into the house to see the excitement as he too began to laugh. He enjoys seeing Papyrus playing around with Frisk. It makes him feel good to see the two having fun.

"I see the Superhero is saving the Princess once again."

Toriel looks up at her husband and nods, "indeed, he's a really good hero to our little Princess."

Asgore smiles as he put his hands on Toriel's shoulder. She smiles as she sighs.

"I'm so glad that we are free from the Underground."

Asgore nods, "so am I, Tori. It's all thanks to Frisk."

Toriel nods, "she was so Determined to not only come back to the surface but also gave us all a real happy ending and a second chance to be on the surface reunited with the humans."

Asgore sighs, "I'm also glad that you have forgiven me for all those lives I took because I wanted us to be free."

Toriel looks down, "yes, I can't stay mad at you forever. You are my husband and every married couple must stay respectful and loyal to one another. Also Frisk deserves to have two parents raising her."

Asgore nods, "yes, it's too bad Asriel or Chara couldn't be with us to see this."

Toriel looks at Asgore before looking down trying not to cry, "yes, I wish they both couldn't be here with us to see all this themselves."

Toriel heard Frisk laughing so hard. She looks up and began to smile again seeing Sans picking on Frisk and making puns. Which was irritating Papyrus as always.

Asgore laughs, "now we have a new road ahead of us. A bright future to look forward to."

Toriel agrees as she and Asgore continue to watch Frisk and the skeleton brothers before Papyrus ran back into the kitchen to see if dinner was ready.

Sans looks at Frisk saying, "welp better get something to eat before we all get ready huh?"

Frisk looks at Sans, "are you going to actually dress up this year?"

Sans shook his head, "Nah, just changing the jacket that's all."

Frisk narrow her one eye, "you have another jacket?"

Sans nods, "yeah, guess I normally don't wear this other jacket too much. Since I promise Paps to wear my other jacket this year for Halloween. I'm going to wear it."

Frisk smiles, "you normally don't keep promises except with Mom and me."

Sans shrug, "eh... Paps deserve to be happy and so do you and Tori. So yeah, I'm keeping this promise for my bro."

Frisk smiles, "that's so sweet, Uncle Sans."

Sans chuckle, "come on don't want to keep our belly a rambling now."

Frisk laugh as so did Toriel and Asgore before Papyrus call them in for dinner. The four headed into the kitchen to see that they are having spaghetti with meatballs for dinner.

Frisk saw that all the spaghetti look to be a Pumpkin face. She asks Papyrus how he was able to make the spaghetti to look as a Pumpkin.

Papyrus said in pride, "Mettaton thought me how to do it. He shows me how to make the meatballs into eyes, mouth, and nose. It's very talent if you ask me. The Great Papyrus has succeeded in cooking again. Nyah, heh, heh!"

Sans gave a thumbs up saying, "you are the coolest bro."

Papyrus smiles as he sat down with the other, "of course I am, brother! I am the natural and the best at cooking!"

They all enjoy their dinner before Frisk ran upstairs to get her costume on and Sans teleported into his room to put his dark red jacket on which he doesn't quite remember how he got the jacket. But knew he had it for a long time.

Toriel and Asgore helped Papyrus to do the dishes. Once finish Papyrus went upstairs to get his costume on. Asgore and Toriel too went to get their costume on so they can be ready for some Trick or Treaters to arrive at their house tonight.

* * *

 **AN: Heya, so this idea of Frisk's hair I want to give credit to a friend on at least most of my accounts. Mostly goes by Luna-Moon-201 but only her Deviant Art is Midnightmoon201. She gave this cool idea and I thought huh? That would be really diffrent and there are kids who would really go all out into Halloween. LOL! So yeah, hope you think this was a neat idea as well.**

 **So I do hope you like this first chapter! Also comment me on some suggestion if any for this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Frisk was the first to come running down the stairs wearing her orange and yellow ball gown dress and her orange pumpkin mask. She notices a yellow flower with a face is slumping over in a brown pot looking sad.

"Hey, Flowey," said Frisk walking over to the flower, "what's the matter?"

The flower looks up at Frisk and growls, "was it to you if I'm sad or not?"

Frisk thought a moment then smiles as she got a great idea, "hang on just a second. I got something to cheer you up!"

Frisk ran up the stairs to get something for Flowey. Flowey was a bit curious but just shook his head as he turns to look at the large TV in the living room. Suddenly he heard Frisk's black shoes tapping down on the stairs.

"Here we are," she said as she holds black bat wings that she made earlier, "I made this two days ago. Anyways I thought that you needed to dress up for Halloween this year too."

Flowey gave an irritation look but before he could say anything Frisk quickly put it on. Though Flowey had fought and began to yell at Frisk to stop. Frisk was too determined to listen as she got the wings on.

"There," she smiles with delight, "now you're a bat, Flowey!"

Flowey groans in frustration, "why did you do this to me, Frisk?!"

Frisk just giggles as she hops away into the kitchen to see her parents are all dressed up for Halloween.

Sans appear in front of Flowey as he took a good look at Flowey before he spoke.

"Heh... I'm guessing this was the kid's idea, huh?"

Flowey looks at Sans, "yeah, so what?"

Sans grin grew wider saying, "guess now I should start calling you... Batty the Flower?"

Flowey hissed, "Shut the fuck up!"

Sans looks at Flowey as he said, "Hey, your lucky Frisk or my bro wasn't around to hear you swear."

Flowey roll his hollow sockets as he glares at Sans' jacket, "Hey, what's an occasion that you've changed your jacket?"

Sans looks at his jacket and shrugs, "eh... just something new for today. Why?"

Flowey looks away, "nothing just looks... different on you."

Sans looks back at Flowey as he put his arm on the wooden stand that Flowey is on, "Knock, knock."

Flowey knew when Sans starts the 'knock, knock jokes' that Sans has a really smart remark on him.

"Sans, I'm not stupid."

"Come on I won't do anything to offend you this time."

Flowey sighs, "fine. Who's there?"

"Bat"

"Bat, who?"

Sans chuckles, "Bat, you'll never guess."

Flowey growls in irritation, "this is why I hate your stupid jokes."

"Hey Flowey, what did the grape say when the bat squished on it?"

Flowey yell, "I don't care!"

"Nothing, it just let out a little whine."

Sans started to laugh as Flowey hissed at Sans for making that pun joke.

"Hey Sans."

Sans stops laughing as he looks at Flowey, "what?"

Flowey smiles innocently, "I've got a joke for ya."

Sans cross his arms saying, "oh really, lend a bone on me."

"What did the bat say to the vampire?"

Sans thought a second, "I don't know. What does the bat say to the vampire?"

Flowey frowns saying loudly, "YOU SUCK!"

Sans looks at Flowey and nods, "heh... guess my puns are too batty for ya."

"Oh my gosh stop!"

Papyrus calls out as he went down the stairs, "Sans, are you terrorizing Flowey with your awful puns."

Sans shrugs, "what can I say... Woah, bro, you look so cool in that costume."

Papyrus posed as he shows off his blue uniform with a red S on the front as well his big black boots and his red cape also with his red scarf that he always wears no matter what he has on.

"Thank you brother, I do look cool in this Superman's costume."

Sans grin grew wide again as he said, "Hey bro if I could be any super hero, I'd call myself Ironic."

Papyrus looks at Sans as he asks, "Sans, where are you going with this..."

Before Papyrus finish, Sans finished his last joke, "So when there's any trouble and I'm running away, people will be like... Isn't that Ironic?"

Papyrus yells in irritation, "Oh my gosh, Sans why?! It's Halloween and already you're starting off with your stupid ridiculous puns!"

Sans just laugh as Papyrus storms out of the living room to join Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk. Poor Flowey was getting frustrated at the puns and jokes that Sans was doing to him.

Once Papyrus went into the kitchen he smiles to see how cute and adorable Frisk looks in her costume. Then he looks at Toriel seeing her wearing a light blue hospital T-shirt and a black with school pencils skirt.

Papyrus ask, "Lady I mean Toriel, what are you suppose to be?"

Toriel giggles, "Oh this year I'm dressing up as a nurse teacher. So I'm both nurse and a teacher."

Papyrus nods, "Oh, that's different."

Toriel smiles, "that's what I thought too."

Asgore laughs wearing his long black cape with a red and white shirt inside that looks to be old fashioned. He had a half white mask over his one-half of his face.

"Nyeh, Asgore, what are you suppose to be?"

Asgore chuckles, "well I'm not sure if you know about this or not but I'm the Phantom Opera."

Papyrus was confused but smiles seeing how good Asgore really looks in his costume.

Frisk giggles, "I think you both look really good in your costumes."

Toriel smiles as Asgore thanks Frisk for her compliment.

"So," said Sans walking in, "are we ready to go trick or treating? Undyne and Alphys said they want to give ya some candy before we head out."

Frisk smiles as she nods her head, "I'm ready!"

Sans looks up at his brother, "what about you, bro?"

Papyrus nods happily holding his bag of candies, "Yes I am!"

Asgore and Toriel said their goodbyes as they both watch Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk walk down the street to go towards Undyne and Alphys' house.

Once the three were out of sight, Asgore and Toriel were just about to go inside when two children came up one wearing a green dragon costume and the other wearing a ghost costume.

They both yell out holding their pumpkin bags out, "Trick or Treat!"

Asgore smiles as Toriel quickly went inside to grab the purple bowl of candies and gave four pieces to each one.

"Happy Halloween," said both Asgore and Toriel.

The two children ran down to go to another monster's house to get some more candies.

Meantime...

The three witches were confused about where to go in the city. They didn't know where to start.

"Wini," said Mary, "I think we're lost."

Wini looks at her sister, "of course we're lost! We have no idea where to go!"

Sarah looks around, "this is one big village that I've ever seen. It is beautiful."

Wini sighs in frustration, "if only we had brooms to fly above. That way it will be much faster and easier to find children."

Sarah turns to see brooms near a small grocery store outside by the window. She smiles as she got her sisters' attention to look where she was looking. When the two other witches saw what Sarah was looking at they both smile.

Wini was the first to come up to the brooms, "Sarah, you're a genius! Now let us fly to find more children."

She was the first to get on the broom which was a blue broom then Sarah was next getting the red broom, then Mary got on last with her green broom. All three flew off towards the sky. Though they had a manager very angry at them for stealing the brooms from his store.

He cries out as he saw them leaving, "hey! You three bring that broom back!"

The three witches didn't hear the manager only they laugh as they flew higher into the sky.

"It's been quite a long time since we flew any brooms," said Wini.

Mary and Sarah both agree as they enjoy the cool night air.

"Let us fly and find some more children!"

All three laugh as they flew further into the city to find some children soul to devour.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello, got this next chapter done. I do hope you guys like it. I had to have Sans make some puns in this chapter. He is a natural at it. LOL! Though poor Flowey got the worse part of it. He was probably was like "yes, finally he's outta here!" So yeah, if any suggestion that you think should be in the story let me know guess Review or PM to me and I'll see what I think. Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 3

As Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans made it to Undyne and Alphys' house they saw Undyne costume first since she was the first to answer the door for them. She is wearing a black and red long coat with rips on the coat, her big long brown boots that cover her black neon sock, and a fake small parrot on her right shoulder.

Sans crosses his arms, "heh... that costume fits perfect with your eyepiece there."

Undyne sighs, "why did I have a funny feeling you would say something like that?"

"Sans!"

Sans looks up at Papyrus, "what?"

"That wasn't too nice!"

Just before Sans could say anything he heard Alphys coming in wearing her pink and white dress with pink and black headband cat ears and a tail connected with her dress. She held a blue with orange pumpkin bowl full of candy in her hands.

"Y... you guys look great! S... Sans, I never seen you wear t... that before!"

Sans nods, "I had it around just never worn it too much."

Alphys smiles, "w... well it looks good on you."

"Thanks," said Sans surprise by Alphys' reply.

Alphys gave a handful of candy to both Papyrus and Frisk as she told them that she's dressed up as her favorite character from Mew Mew Kissey Cutie.

"You look great, Alphys," said Frisk giving a thumbs up.

"I agree both you and Unydne look really great in your costumes!"

Undyne smiles, "thanks, Papyrus!"

Alphys began to blush, "oh... thank you."

Sans looks up at the clock before he said, "we better get going. Got lots of houses to go to and candy to get."

Papyrus and Frisk both agree as the three headed out making sure to say farewell to Unydne and Alphys before they all went to walk into the street.

At the same time, the three witches got outside of the town. The witches watch as they could see a lot of children wearing their costume walking all about.

Mary reply, "there are so many children which one should we even start?"

Winni looks closely as she started to have this powerful feeling inside that she can't even imagine having before. She felt a child in the street has a soul with so much power that no human would have before. A power that she and her sisters needed to live forever without worry.

"Sisters, I have a strong feeling."

Both sisters asked, "A feeling?"

"Yes," she said with a smile of delight, "I have a sense of a child having a strong power inside their soul. I'm not sure which child that is but when I find this child we sisters won't need so many children here at all! We can only use one and the power we need to survive so we won't go into... dust!"

Both Sarah and Mary cheer with glee.

The three witches lower their broom and all three jump off their broom to look around in town.

Mary soon ask, "how would we know if this child is what we need?"

Winni said, "oh... we'll know for sure with our instant!"

Just as the three witches were about to look that's when they heard a familiar boy's voice stopping them.

"Don't think I'm going to let you three go any further."

The three turn to see a blonde hair boy dress in a white torn up sweatshirt and brown pants, looking right at them dead cold. Beside the boy is the boy's youngest sister with her long brown hair has a white hat cover her head, her long white dress to match is looking at them with suspicion.

Winni smiles knowing these two children, "hello Thackery Binx, I see you have your sister Emily with you. It's been a long time of seeing you both at all."

Thackery narrows his eyes, "I don't know how you three hags got here in the first place but I'm here to stop you three from succeeding in your plans."

Winni and her sisters laugh at him.

Winni said while still laughing, "You! Ha, ha, we'll see about that!"

The three witches took off with their brooms to look further on.

"Thackery," said Emily as she looks up at her brother, "we can't let them get this child they want so badly."

Thackery nods, "don't worry Emily, we won't let them get the child. What we need to do right now is to find that child they are looking for before anything."

"But how do we know is that child?"

Thackery sighs, "that's going to be the hardest part. Guess we better keep close watch of those witches and find out quickly who this child is."

The two ghostly children took off following the witches in hopes of finding this child before the witches do.

Frisk smiles as she and Papyrus enjoy getting lots of candy of every house. Sans was just following along making sure his bro and his niece are safe and having a good time.

"Nyeh, heh, heh! This is going to be the best Halloween! Unlike the last time but still... we are having fun!"

Frisk giggles only she ran into a yellow monster lizard with no arms wearing a brown fur shirt and hat. Frisk smile knowing this monster lizard child.

"Hey MK," said Frisk smiling, "are you a werewolf?"

MK (short for Monster Kid) nods, "yeah, Mom bought this and thought I look cool! I really like it because I'm doing really good of scaring kids!"

Frisk giggles, "you sure do!"

Papyrus smiles, "can you guess who I am?!"

MK look and smiled wide, "oh my goodness, are you, Superman?!"

Papyrus laugh, "Nyeh, heh, heh, that I am! I'm the protector of Princess of the Pumpkins!"

Papyrus picks Frisk up and swings her around a couple of times before placing her back down.

MK said looking at Frisk's costume, "yo, you look so awesome with that costume! You even change your hair color! That's so awesome!"

Frisk smiles, "thanks, Alphys dye my hair for me."

"Really?! Wow, I'll tell everyone about that then!"

MK took off as he met up with his new friends and began to brag about Frisk's new hairstyle.

Sans shook his head, "that kid is something. Come on we got a lot more to go."

Papyrus agrees as he and Frisk continue to go to houses to get more candy in their bags.

As time passes, Frisk and Papyrus had their bags all full of candy. They both decided it was time to go home now. Sans lead the way towards home.

"You two had fun?"

Papyrus nods, "sure did! We had a blast!"

Frisk giggles, "it was fun seeing everyone else's costumes especially those who are giving the candy out. That was fun!"

Sans chuckles as he and Papyrus walk beside each other as Frisk walks behind them both happily humming.

Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk didn't know that the three witches were watching them walking home.

Mary said seeing Sans and Papyrus, "I think those two with that child are real skeletons."

Sarah nods, "I think they really are too."

Winni smiles, "that's not important right now sisters. See that child with those skeletons?"

The two witches nod unsure what their sister is thinking.

"That child is the one I sense from earlier. She's the one we need to live forever. I feel that power in her soul to being strong!"

Mary and Sarah smile now understanding what's going on.

Winni looks at her sister as she said quietly, "follow me, sisters."

The three began to move closer towards Frisk with their brooms. Just as they were about to grab hold of Frisk they heard Thackery's voice.

"Behind you!"

Frisk turn really fast to see the witches trying to grab hold of her. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her while screaming. The witches flew faster to get a hold of Frisk.

Frisk look up to see Emily waving at her to come over. Frisk could sense this girl is helping her so she follows the girl into the old cemetery. As Frisk turn, she saw that the witches were not following her only they stay outside of the large open gate.

"They stopped?"

Frisk heard Thackery saying, "they won't reach you in here. You'll be safe here with us."

Frisk turn to see Thackery and Emily both stood beside her.

She asks with fear, "w... who are you?"

Thackery sighs, "I'll explain later right now we have these hags to deal with first."

Winni snarls at Thackery knowing that he's the reason they can't get near Frisk.

"Don't think this is over, Thackery Binx! We will get that child if it's the last thing I'll do!"

Suddenly the witches felt their souls turn blue and were all thrown into the street. All three shook their heads as they look up to see Sans coming up to them. His white pupils are no longer in his eyes sockets only his blue pupil is in his right sockets with flames coming out of that pupil.

"So," he said keeping his gaze at the three, "thought to take our girl away from us, huh? Well, you three better think again. I don't play lightly when it comes protecting my family."

Papyrus saw Frisk as he ran to hug his niece, "Frisk, are you alright?! I was so worried! It's a good thing Sans know his shortcuts!"

Frisk nods, "yeah, think to these two here. I wouldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for them."

Papyrus smiles as he thanks the two ghostly kids for saving his niece. Thackery was shocked to hear a real skeleton calling Frisk his niece. Even Emily was surprised about this.

Sans saw the witches getting back on their brooms and taking off. Only Winni made sure to let him know that she's not giving up on Frisk just yet.

Sans teleport himself into the cemetery and met up with Frisk and Papyrus. He sighs as he looks at Frisk.

"Your okay, Frisk? Had me and Paps worry there for a minute."

Frisk nods as she ran up to hug both Papyrus and Sans, "I'm okay now."

Sans patted Frisk on the head before letting go, "good to hear."

Sans looks up to see Thackery and Emily walking up to them. He tilts his head unsure if they were trustworthy.

"Who are they?"

Frisk turn as she replies, "they help me escape the witches."

Papyrus nods, "they also seem really nice too!"

Sans white pupils appear back into his sockets as he asks, "so who are you two?"

Thackery sighs, "my name is Thackery Binx, this here is my sister Emily Binx."

Sans nods, "nice to meet ya. Eh... thanks for saving Frisk here."

Thackery nods, "of course anytime. Now the witches were talking about her having a powerful soul. Not sure what they meant by that but I'm sure whatever they meant is not good."

Sans narrow his one eye socket in confusion, "what ya mean by that?"

Thackery sighs but before he could answer Emily answered for him.

"Long ago I made a huge mistake by following one of them. I thought she was nice and wanted to be my friend but it turns out all she and her sisters wanted was my soul. They were successful as well turn my brother into a cat forever. The three were hung but... I was trap within them without no escape. That was until a virgin came to save me and my brother so we could reunite with our family."

Frisk asks Emily, "so why are you two here since you two already reunited with your family?"

Emily sighs, "guess since those witches came it was our duty to stop them before it starts all over again. Just like before... at least they didn't win last time but still they might win this time if not stop."

Sans nods, "so these two are pretty powerful heh?"

Thackery nods as he looks at Frisk once more, "you know Frisk, you remind me of someone I once helped."

Frisk ask happily, "Really? Who?!"

Thackery replies, "Dani Dennison, a sister of Max Dennison. She acted just like you only she had longer hair. You both remind me of Emily so much."

Sans ask, "so is this Dani the virgin who help stop those witches?"

Thackery shook his head, "no it was Max. Without him, we both probably be still trapped without any escape."

Papyrus ask, "would those witches come back?"

Thackery nods, "I'm afraid so that's why we have to hurry."

Sans nods as he said, "we were heading back home so maybe we should tell Tori and Asgore of what happened. Besides I'm sure they want to keep their daughter safe."

Papyrus agrees as he picks Frisk up and put her over his shoulder. Papyrus took off with Frisk as Sans began to follow. The skeleton turns to see the ghostly children following close behind.

Sans sighs as he knew that he got more trouble to deal with only this time with the Sanderson Sisters.

* * *

 **AN: Hi, been a while but I finally got this one done. I'm hoping to finish this story before Halloween so yeah, I'll do my best to keep working on this story. So hope you guys like it and if any ideas for any chapters or how this story should even end let me know. I would like to hear what you guys got.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hello! Well, I had a hard time figuring out what to do for this chapter so I ask some friends though the only one who really helps me out was my closest friend Luna Moon 201 for this suggestion though the ending I made up. Poor Sans but don't worry he'll be fine he got friends to help him out. Though Papyrus won't know that since he and Frisk are kidnaped. *Crying Inside* So hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

Toriel saw Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk coming up to the door. She went to the door to answer as she went to hug Frisk. Happy to see her child safely back into her arms. Asgore too greeted them happy to see them all safe and sound. Suddenly Asgore and Toriel look and spotted Thackery and Emily coming in. Both were shocked to see the ghostly children.

Asgore was the first to ask, "who are these two children?"

Then Toriel went to ask, "what's going on? Did something happen?"

Sans sighs as he knew that this is going to be a long story to tell the two especially the part of Frisk being in danger. So Sans carefully explain what happen and about the two ghostly children being with them. Papyrus help in some cases if Sans either forgot something to add or something Sans couldn't quite fit the right wording to tell them.

Once Sans and Papyrus stop explaining the room was silent. It was dead silent at least ten minutes till finally, Toriel decided that she better say something.

"Well from what you both had explained to us these witches are here to take Frisk's soul and if they would succeed then they will live forever and may cause more harm to all of us. Am I right?"

Sans nods, "sounds about right."

Asgore gives a long sigh before he finally spoke, "one thing we must keep Frisk safe and away from those witches. Who knows what harm these witches may do to Frisk or any of us monsters."

Toriel nods, "I agree. Besides, it is getting late so... it's best we should get to bed but I'll make sure to have everything lock so those witches won't come in."

Papyrus ask, "could me and Sans stay for the night just to make sure Frisk is safe?"

Sans looks at his brother, "that's actually a good idea bro."

Toriel and Asgore both nods liking the idea that two more will be staying just in case the witches would somehow find a way to get in.

Thackery sighs as he stood, "I better find those hags besides who knows what they might be planning on doing next. I'll have my sister stay with Frisk until dawn."

Toriel sighs, "alright but do be careful my child."

Thackery gave Toriel an odd look before he left. Truthfully he didn't know why Toriel call him her child because he's not her kid. Yet he didn't say anything though Sans give him a warning look to not dare say something that would offend Toriel.

As Thackery vanish Toriel told Frisk to show Emily to the bedroom and prepare for bed. Frisk nods at her mother's order as she and Emily happily ran up the stairs to Frisk's room.

Toriel smiles as she looks at Sans, "thank you for keeping Frisk safe. I do owe Thackery and Emily for Frisk's safety as well."

Sans nods, "no problem, Tori it's what I do best as a Dunckle."

Toriel giggles as Papyrus yell at Sans for that last smart remark.

Once Frisk too Emily into her room she shows Emily around. Emily smiles though she was surprised by how new the room looks. Truthfully she never experiences modern day stuff so it's all new to Emily.

Frisk went into the bathroom and got changed into her pink with blue kittens pajamas on. Once Frisk returns she saw Emily looking all around in awe. Frisk giggles as she put her old clothes into the laundry basket.

"I guess it's kinda new for you and your brother to you know being gone that long and such," said Frisk as she sat on her bed.

Emily nods, "yeah, it's really new to me. What year is this anyways?"

Frisk replies, "it's October 31, 2017"

Emily's eyes widened, "then it has been quite a long time. Boy, the time has sure gone flying by and the world has changed so much."

Frisk nods, "Yeah, guess you can say that. Anyways... um if you don't mind maybe we could become friends?"

Emily turn to look at Frisk and smiles, "of course! I would love that!"

Frisk smiles wide, "really? Wow, guess I just made one new friend today."

Emily giggles, "you mean two? Don't forget about my brother."

Frisk laughs, "of right, can't forget about him."

The girls heard the bedroom door open. They turn to see Toriel coming in with a gentle smile on her face.

"Are you ready for bed, my child?"

Frisk nods as she pulls the blanket up so she can get into the nice cozy purple and pink blanket, "all set!"

Toriel giggles, "alright then."

Toriel pulls the blanket up some and kisses Frisk on the head. Frisk smiles as she wiggles herself to a comfortable spot and smiles.

"Goodnight, Mom" said, Frisk, as she slowly closes her eyes.

Toriel smiles as she closes the window of Frisk's room "goodnight my child."

Toriel looks one last time before she closes the door seeing that Frisk is safe with Emily.

That is what she had thought.

Once down the stairs, Toriel saw Sans and Papyrus getting themselves all prepare to sleep in the living room.

Asgore insists the two to sleep in the guest bedroom but Sans wanted to sleep on the couch so Papyrus didn't want to leave his brother's side. Toriel only giggles as she met up with the two skeleton brothers.

"Are you two feeling comfy?"

The skeletons look up at the goat lady and nod their heads. Just as the two began to settle themselves in a loud banging noise was heard in Frisk's room.

They all yell while running up the stairs "Frisk!"

As the four made it into Frisk's room it seems to look pretty normal. Nothing was broken and the window was still shut. Sans knew that something wasn't right because he did not see Emily recurring them that she may have bumped something by accident or something like that.

Papyrus smiles, "Huh? Seems to be okay maybe it was in the next room?"

"Wait," said Sans as he walks up closer to the bed, "hey kiddo, are you alright?"

Just as Sans pull the cover Sarah sat up fast making the four scream in shock. Sarah smiles as she asked.

"Did you miss us?"

Suddenly Wini and Mary came popping out of the closet. Wini had Frisk in her arms as Emily was being held by Mary.

"Surprise," said Wini sounding enthusiastic, "didn't think we would find a way in did you?"

Toriel asks now sternly, "how did you three get in?! I locked everything up!"

Wini smiles, "yes, but we follow this child, the two skeleton, and those other two children here. So we got in just before Frisk and Emily even step fourth coming in. We were waiting for the right moment to strike."

Asgore now stepping forward, "let the children go or else..."

Wini looks at Asgore as she gave a bit of an attitude, "or else what? Throw me away with your singing or something?"

Wini lifts Asgore in the air and soon use her magic to electrcute him and threw him into the wall making to be knocked out.

"Asgore!"

Sans growls as he looks at the other two witches, "let the kid go!"

Sans use his magic and began to lift Sarah and Mary up in the air with his blue magic causing Emily to go free only was a trap once more by Wini's magic. Toriel steps forward as she created a fireball in her paws.

"Let my child go or I'll make you pay forever even trying to hurt any of my friends or family!"

Wini smiles as held Frisk closer to her, "oh... a mothery protection for her young one, how sweet."

Toriel began to throw a fireball at Wini but Wini uses her broom to fly and miss the fireball. She laughs and mocks at Toriel for missing her. Toriel kept doing it till Wini got tired and done the same to Toriel with the electric blast.

Sans turn as he let go of Mary and Sarah, "Toriel!"

Papyrus eyes sockets widened with fear and shock. He didn't know what to think about this.

Sans growls once more as he went after Wini. Mary and Sarah look at their sister seeing her giving the signal to get a hold of the tall skeleton. The two nod as they got on their brooms and quickly grab hold of Papyrus.

Papyrus began to fight but it was hopeless because the two had a good grip of both of his arms.

"You're coming with us" assure Sarah as she and Mary began to fly a little higher so Papyrus would be dangling off of the ground with his feet kicking like crazy.

"Sans, help!"

Sans turn around seeing now his brother is also in trouble, "Papyrus! Hang on!"

Just as he was about to help his brother that's when he felt something really hard hit him in the back of the head. His HP gone down to .05HP as he fell on the ground gaggling from his own blood.

Both Papyrus and Frisk cry out, "Sans!"

Emily narrowed her eyes as she was about to help but only felt the electric from Wini magic strike her down causing her too to be knocked out.

Wini said as she uses her magic to break through the roof, "let us fly sisters! We have what we need to live forever!"

The two witches laugh as they flew higher making Papyrus go higher and kicking as hard as he can to free himself.

Papyrus looks down at Sans seeing how badly injured his brother is. The tears began to stream down the skeleton's face.

"Sans, please no!"

With a split second the witches, Frisk, and Papyrus are gone. Asgore shook his head as he rose to see his wife is too waking up. He helped his wife up to see the mess that was made.

Toriel gasp seeing that Emily was knock out but not only that she turn to see Sans is down and injured.

She ran to Sans and saw his HP is so low that he might not be able to make it. She looks up at Asgore for any help from him. He looks at Sans as nods his head understanding what his wife is asking without her saying anything at all.

"Alphys is our only chance and we must tell the others of what happens."

Toriel looks around to see that Papyrus and Frisk are nowhere to be found. Her tears began to flow as she let herself fall and cry miserably. Asgore ran to his wife side seeing how worry she is.

"Don't worry Tori, we'll find them I promise."

Toriel looks up at her husband looking as miserable as she ever was doing Chara and Asriel's death. She nods in understanding.

"Thank you" she only said before she cries once more in her paws.


End file.
